Fairy Tail's Susanooh
by yuukiterumi123
Summary: Start at Oracion Seis arc. Yuuki Terumi was a Grimoire Heart member until he discovered that Hades killed his village, included his family. He swore to revenge so he left the guild and joined Fairy Tail. Contains Blazblue, Shin Megami Tensei and other games elements. R
1. Chapter 1(rewritten)

-Chapter 1-

/At Grimoire Heart's ship/

"Hey old man," A man in yellow hooded cape walked to Hades, who sat on his gigantic chair

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, Terumi?" Hades asked with a cool voice. "You told me that your guild destroyed a random village on your way, correct?"asked Terumi as if he tried to hide his anger. Hades nodded, "Yes. And it wasn't just a random village. Because of the destruction of that village, we have found your talent, Terumi." As Hades finished, Terumi dashed to him and held his collar violently as he roared

"YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Hades produced an invisible strong force which blew Terumi away.

"You arrogant fool! You couldn't evolve your talent if you stayed in that tiny village!"said Hades sternly

"SHUT UP! JAKYOU MESSENGA!" Terumi enveloped himself in a aura of a gigantic green snake and dashed to Hades in high speed. Hades posed his right hand to mimic the appearance of a gun and launched a torrent of dark magic bullets to Terumi

"Haha! That won't kill me. EAT THIS, BASTARD!"yelled Terumi as his attack crashed Hades and sent him to the other side of the ship.

"Heh, how's that –" A large magic shot interrupted him and created an explosion. "I once told you before. No one in my guild can rival me."proclaimed Hades before realizing who was standing before him.

"Just shut up and die. OROCHI BURENSEN!" Terumi grabbed Hades's head by both of his hands and slammed it to the floor. He then stomped on it rapidly

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Hyehehehahaha!" Terumi laughed insanely as he eyes gleamed in yellow.

"**Kieru.**" Terumi swept Hades up and delivered a backward kick trailed with a green serpent head aura to Hades's guts, sent him to the floor. Ultear, witnessed enough, decided to intervene

"Terumi, stop. This isn't like you." Terumi turned to her, his eyes scared her, "Oh shut up, Hades's personal dog. Now I regret saying that I loved you. Oh well, I will make you join with your _father_. Susanoo!" A dark green demon warrior-like armor covered entire of Terumi's body(It's the dark Susanoo Unit in Blazblue). He raised his hand as a dark green long black appeared and grabbed it.

"Hades, I know you're still there. Come out here and fight like a man." Terumi taunted. Hades stepped out from the collapsed wall as if he didn't hurt.

"I didn't expect you use the Susanoo. I pitied you." Hades said with a small of disappointment inside his tone. Being taunted back, Terumi angered and ran to Hades, his sword readied

"Shut your filthy mouth! KUSANAGI!" The sword extended to a very long size and Terumi swung it to Hades, who just blocked it by his bare hand

"What the-" Hades placed his other hand at Terumi's gut and unleashed a powerful spell that blew him away to outside of the ship

"KUARGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Terumi yelled in pain he 'flew' away to the ground. But unfortunately for him, he was 'flying' toward to Fairy Tail Building. As he realized, he was stopped above of the forest near the guild

"Uh-oh … UGAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" And then, he fell down like a meteor to the forest, caused a huge explosion and destroyed near half of it.

A/N: Sorry guys, it's hard to start from the Fighting Festival arc because I saw it quite ridiculous when I added my OC to it so I rewrite the chapter 1. And this will start at Oracion Ceis arc. Read and review guys

I don't own Fairy Tail or the character Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

/At Fairy Tail Building/

"Hey, did you guys hear something?"asked Happy, "Oh yeah, it's somekind like a scream."

"Scream?"said Lucy before hearing a loud scream came from the forest with a huge explosion which shook the entire town.

"M-My strawberry cream."mumbled Erza. Natsu and Gray, who stood beside her, ran to Mirajane's bar to hide from Erza's anger

"WHO DID THISSSSSS!"

/At the forest/

"Ouch, damn it."grunted Terumi as he stood up from the collapsed trees beneath him.

"This place.. Shit, Magnolia Town! Never think I will meet Fairy Tail soon like this." Like he said, a group of Fairy Tail mages ran to him

"What the hell? He destroyed half of the forest?!"yelled Macao, "You did this, didn't you?" He pointed to Terumi, who was dusting off the soil on his cape. "Oh yeah, so what?"

"You little!"shouted angrily Macao as he launched his Purple Rain technique to Terumi.

"Tsukiyomi!" A black armor enveloped Terumi (the persona Tsukiyomi in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, except the woman-like boots ) as he materialized a black katana trail with black flare. When Macao's purple flame bullets came near Terumi, he swung the katana horizontally, sliced the bullets into halves. He then teleported to behind Macao

"What the –"

"Moon God technique: Cross Slash!" Terumi charged the black flame and slashed Macao twice to make an X-shaped slash.

"**Kieru.**"smirked Terumi before kicking Macao away, left him unconscious

"Macao! You bastard!" Alzack drew his guns and fired a torrent of magic bullets to Terumi . Terumi grinned under Tsukiyomi's mask and yelled

"Mood God Wrath: Wings of PURGATORY!" Terumi formed a cross slash in the air and unleashed a shockwave, sent the slash toward to the incoming bullets. The slash destroyed all bullets and blew Alzack away. The others watched in fear and ran away

"This IS Fairy Tail? Tch, weaklings."mumbled disappointedly Terumi as the Tsukiyomi armor disappeared. Suddenly, a punch trailed with flame hit his face and sent him fly to the trees

"The hell?"cursed Terumi

"Hey punk, come and fight with me." Natsu made a taunt signal to Terumi. He smirked and replied

"Gladly." He closed his eyes as he taunted to Natsu back. Natsu saw this, quickly gathered his magic and yelled

"Fire Dragon's ROAAAR!" He released a large quantity of flame to Terumi.

"Flame again. APOLLO!" Terumi opened his eyes as a red armor enveloped him (the persona Apollo from Persona 2 duology). He immediately absorbed Natsu's flame when it reached him

"C-Careful, N-Natsu. He can summon armors like Erza *cough* "warned weakly Alzack

"Keh, I don't scare him. Fire Dragon's IRON FIST!" Natsu focused his flame into his hands and charged at Terumi.

"So you're Salamander of Fairy Tail, heh. Let's your dragon flame or my god flame, which will win? Sun God technique: Rising Inferno!" Terumi slammed his fist to the ground and multiple flame pillars rose up, shielded him from Natsu's punch

"Hehe, I love fire."said excitedly Natsu as he 'grabbed' Terumi's flame and 'ate', "Aw, I forgot that you can eat fire. How about this!" Terumi dashed to Natsu, delivered a strong punch to him.

"This is the end. Sun God Wrath: NOVE KAISEEEER!" Terumi yelled as he placed both of his hands above Natsu. From his hands, a mix of flame and light thunder was unleashed upon Natsu.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"screamed Natsu in pain before fainting

"Oops, carried out. Hey Fairy Tail members, help me carry those guys back to your guild." Terumi said, which angered the others.

"Help you? Don't shit with us! You nearly killed our friends."yelled Gray

"Just help me this time. I will say sorry later, okay?"said apologetically Terumi as the Apollo armor disappeared. Erza, who watched the fight in awe and fear, finally spoke

"Very well. Max, Warren, you two carry Macao and Alzack. Gray, you carry Natsu."

"But-"argued Max

"No 'but'. Do it." Erza demanded with a death glare. Max, Warren and Gray gulped in fear as they did their jobs

"And you, I have something to interrogate you." Erza turned to Terumi, who snatched his hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just not in mood when you friend attacked me. Then what do you want to ask me?"

"I have never seen the armor types like you. Who exactly are you? And what magic are you using?"asked Erza

"I'm Yuuki Terumi, a member, no, _was _a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. I have used this God Slayer Magic when I was born."answered Terumi which shocked Erza

"G-Grimoire Heart, the strongest Dark Guild? What are you doing here?!"questioned Erza as she summoned a pair of swords

"Hey hey, I don't want to fight right now. I was found by Hades in my ruined village. At first, I though he and his guild was a good guild but after doing a lot of bad things, I started to doubt it. Then yesterday, I found a terrible truth: it was him who killed my family and destroyed my village just for my cursed talent. I attempted to kill him but he was too strong. He blew me away with one hit and then, I fell to here. But now I want to join your guild, I don't have home to stay after all. Is that satisfied you?" Erza stood in slience, tried to swallow all of the information.

"P-Please follow me. I will lead you to the Master."said Erza. Terumi nodded and followed her

/10 minutes later, Fairy Tail Building, Guild Master's room/

"Master, I have something to discuss with you." Erza said outside the room

"Oh Erza, come in."Makarov replied as Erza opened the door and stepped in, "And you go to here with someone?"

"Yes. Come inside, Terumi." Makarov widened his eyes after hearing Terumi's name

"What is the member of Grimoire Heart doing here?"

"Um, you're Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail, aren't you?"asked politely Terumi as he flipped down the yellow hood, revealed a gleaming snake-like eyes to Makarov. (To see the entire body of Terumi, go to Blazblue wikia)

"Yes. Why did you bring the dangerous mage like him to our guild?" Makarov turned to Erza and asked with an angry tone. Erza then reported to Makarov

/5 minutes later/

"I understand now. But even if I approved you to join my guild, the other members wouldn't trust you."said Makarov

"I've expected it. I even know that you will form a alliance with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter."proclaimed calmly Terumi

"H-How did you know?"exclaimed Makarov and Erza. Terumi laughed slightly and said

"Grimoire Heart has watched your guild and the others from the dark. Hades is contemplating something about the Oracion Seis. Titania, you and your group go first, I will follow you from the dark in case the Grimoire Heart appears."

"I understand. Master, we will depart tomorrow." Erza stood up and said. Makarov nodded and turned to Terumi

"Yuuki Terumi, from now, you will be the unofficial member of Fairy Tail Guild."

"Unofficial member? Heh, sounds interesting. Oh, and Titania," Erza turned to him

"Give this to Salamander and the two others. Tell them to drink it, it will increase the recovering time of their wounds." Terumi handed Erza a small bottle

"Well, I'm off. Magatsu IZANAGI!" A calamity armor enveloped Terumi (the persona Magatsu Izanagi in Persona 4/Golden) as a red mist portal appeared front of him.

"Bye. 'till we meet again." Terumi waved before walking to the portal

/Next day, on the way to the meeting point/

"Why the heck am I included in this grand strategy, anyway?!"complained Lucy.

"Yeah. I think this is a pain as well. Keep complaining."said Gray with a dull face.

"This is the master's decision. Don't we have a duty to live up to his expectations?"sighed Erza, "_And he is following us, too._"

"But what about Gajeel and Juvia?! They'd be much better suited for a battle like this." Lucy complained, again.

"Are…we…still…not…there..yet?"asked sickly Natsu as he tried to fight back his vomiting vehicle issue

"Hey Erza, where is that guy now? What were you guys talking about yesterday?"asked Gray, "He is too strong for us to fight."

"Don't worry. He said he wanted to join our guild. But Master wants him to follow us, in case something bad happens."

"But who is he actually? He uses the same power of you."

"His power is not a magic. I can't say that my strongest armor can withstand his attack." Erza admitted, which shocked the others, except Natsu

"Oh yeah, I heard everyone say that Natsu couldn't eat his flame."mumbled Lucy

"Hey, that's the meeting point." Happy announced

/Back to Terumi/

"Ouroboros." Terumi summoned his Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, "Show me their location." The snake turned it head around then stopped at north direction

"That way, huh? Pretty far, ya know."sighed Terumi as Ouroboros nodded it head again, "Damn. MAGATSU IZANAGI!" The calamity armor once again enveloped Terumi as he created a red mist portal and walked into it

/At the meeting point/

"This is the place?"said Lucy. Erza explained, "It's a villa belonging to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus."

"That guy…"mumbled Gray, who stripped his pants again

"A-Are we still…not there?"asked sickly (again) Natsu. Happy patted his back, "We've arrived already, Natsu."

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared from nowhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen from Fairy Tail… It's a pleasure to finally meet you." A group of three men spoke, "We are the delegation from Blue Pegasusm, the Trimens…"

"Hundred Night, Hibiki." "Holy Night Eve." "Empty Night Ren."

"Woa, they are cool."exclaimed Lucy, "Unlike our guys." She glanced to the carsick sick Natsu and Gray, who tried to find his pants.

/Time skip, few minutes later/

"Would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail?" A white hair mage asked as he caught Ichiya's head by freezing him

"Lyon?"said Gray in disbelief

"Gray?" Lyon did the same

"You were in a guild?"asked Natsu. Lyon just *hmp* and shoved Ichiya away.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" The red mist portal appeared as Terumi walked out from it

"This armor…Terumi?"exclaimed Erza. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy stared her, confused, "Terumi?"

"Why hello, Titania."spoke Terumi before his armor disappearing

"YOU AGAIN!"yelled Natsu, Happy and Gray. The others glared at Terumi with an angry look

"God Slayer of Grimoire Heart!"yelled Jura, who had just arrived after Lyon and Jenny

"Oh, Iron Rock Jura, fancy to meet you here."said calmly Terumi. Lyon then turned to Gray, "What's the meaning of this? Fairy Tail has allied with the Grimoire Heart?"

"Hey, who said we ally with a dark guild? I even didn't know his name."

"Chill out, everyone. Now I am an unofficial member of Fairy Tail so no fighting here, okay?"smiled slightly Terumi

"Terumi, didn't Master tell you just to follow us?"asked Erza with a stern voice. Terumi sighed, "Well, I thought I lost the way so I teleported to you guys's location. And then, I'm here."

"I don't accept a member of dark guild attend this meeting."said Jura as he prepared his staff.

"Oi oi, I'm not here to fight."sweat dropped Terumi. Erza also interrupted them, "He is a member of Fairy Tail now so he is considered to be our guild's delegate as well."

"Wow, never thought you would say that, Titania. I'm really appreciated it but I'm just an unofficial member so I will watch you guys from afar. So long." Terumi proclaimed as he disappeared by dissolving into the air (Magatsu Izanagi's ability, will post the information about Terumi later)

"Oh well, since he is gone, we can continue our job. But wait, where is Cait Shelter's delegate?" As soon as Erza finished, a young girl ran to the building.

"S-Sorry, I'm late. I'm Cait Shelter's delegate, Wendy Marvell."

A/N: this is the 2nd chapter of Fairy Tai's Susanooh. Hope you guys like it and sorry for a short chapter, I have to find materials for my fic so I was a bit rush in the story. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

-Special -

Guys, I need your help. I'm stuck in pairings, please help me with your opinion of the pairings

I intend to make Terumi form a small guild which is branch of Fairy Tail after the Tenroujima Arc. List members:

Yuuki Terumi/Kazuma Kuvaru(Guild Master, Kazuma is a fake name he use to hide from the Council) , Cobra/Erik, Angel/Sorano(Both of Cobra and Angel have to use real names to hide from the Council), Flare, Ultear.

Terumi equipments: (Spoiler Alert)

Armor: Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Apollo, Magatsu Izanagi, Cronos, Cu Culainn, Yamato Takeru (may change or add more armors later)

Weapons:

_His signature butterfly knives(which are broken due to the fight with Zancrow before the timeline of this story)

_Yamato(yeah, that's Vergil's Yamato; obtain during Edolas Arc)

_'Fairy Tail' Excalibur( obtain after gaining Mavis's trust)

_Blaze and Crystal (dual magical pistols which represent for Fire and Ice, have the same design of BALROG-I in Counter Strike Online, obtain after gaining Natsu and Gray's trusts)

(May update the list later)

List armors and weapons Natsu, Gajeel and Gray gained after training with Terumi (After 7 years)

_Natsu: Hyperion, Ifrit

_Gajeel: Melchizedek (he doesn't need weapon)

_Gray: Absolute Zero , Yukianesa

Please, R&R guys. And tell your ideas to me through review and PM


	4. Chapter 4

A little spoiler: Yuuki Terumi here is Baal, the deity that is believed to be the strongest god but he doesn't remember about his identity or the memories.

Terumi (Baal): Enough spoilers, you damn human!

Me: Alright, aright. Let's get back to the story

"Heh" normal talk

"_Heh_" think

"**Heh**" Terumi's special 'Engrish' talk

A/N 1: Terumi always flips his hood except when doing a mission or avoiding the Magic Council

And I will use the Japanese name of the characters's attacks in next chapters (because I only used Terumi's techniques's Japanese names in the first chapters)

-Chapter 3-

/At Fairy Tail Building, Makarov's office/

"Oh hey Terumi, come back soon, eh?"said Makarov as Terumi arrived at his office.

"Yeah. I made my introduction to them but it seems they don't happy." Terumi shrugged. Makarov nodded, "It's okay. They will understand someday. How about taking a request, Terumi?" Terumi raised his eyebrow at this, "Huh? Why? I haven't a member yet."

"You are an unofficial member, but in my eyes, you are my guild's member. Go to the board and take an S-Class request. I believe you can do those dangerous requests easily."

"Heh, thanks Master. But first, I have to a the guild's mark, right?"said Terumi with a smile. Makarov nodded again, "Go to the bar and talk to Mirajane. She will give the mark."

"The Demon of Fairy Tail, huh? I wonder if I can have a fight with her."smirked Terumi.

"Maybe next time. After finishing the request, return to the ruin and help the brats. I sense something bad will happen to them." Makarov frowned.

"Yeah, I know. The Guild Master of Oracion Seis is not the mage that they can beat easily. Well, 'bye Master." Terumi waved at him before getting out of the office

/Fairy Tail's Main Hall/

As Terumi walked down from the stair, everyone turned their eyes to him furiously

"What the shit are you doing here, God Slayer of Grimoire Heart?"hissed Jet

"Yeah! You almost killed Macao and Alzack!"yelled Droy

"Easy guys, easy. I forgot to tell you, did I ? My name is Yuuki Terumi, Fairy Tail's unofficial member." Terumi bowed his head slightly to the mages which shocked them

"WHAT THE HELL?! Master allowed this shithead join our guild?!"exclaimed Elfman. Terumi ignored him and walked to Mira, "You're Mirajane Strauss, The Demon of Fairy Tail, correct?"

"Yes, I am. What do you need?"replied coldly Mira

"Master told you to make the guild mark to me."answered simply Terumi. Mira raised her eyebrow before nodding, "Very well. What location will you want to have?"

"My right hand." Terumi showed her his right hand, which previously had the Grimoire Heart's mark.(He removed it by himself).

"Color?"

"Dark green, please."

/Few minutes later/

"'kay, thanks." Terumi thanked Mira and walked to the request board, "Let's see. S-Class requests…Found it." He took the paper and headed to Mira again.

"Mira-san, I will take this request." He showed her the paper which shocked her and the others a lot

"S-Class Request?! Are you insane!"yelled Mira

"Nope. Master told me to take S-Class request. I just randomly took it."shrugged Terumi

"O-Okay, I will register it."

"Hehe, it's gonna be very fun."mumbled excitedly Terumi as he headed to the door

/At the town nearby Mercurias Mountain (sorry, I didn't have time to think a better name)/

"This is the place, eh? Um, hello?"

"Who are you?" An elder walked slowly to Terumi and asked.

"Oh, I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm here to do your request." Terumi showed the elder the request paper. The elder then nodded, "I see. A girl, no, a thief was stealing our foods and clothes last week. We chased her but she easily defeated the men we sent. I think she is a mage. Please, capture that girl and kill her."

"Hm, I understand. APOLLO!" The God of Sun armor enveloped Terumi as the temperature around him became warmer. He then ran to the forest

/At the forest beside the Mercurias Mountain/

(_Damn, never think there will be the day that this Terumi has to kill a girl._)thought Terumi with frustration as he continued walking to the forest. Suddenly, a fast shadow ran past the bush front of him.

"What the!?" He then chased after the girl until she disappeared in the middle of the forest.

"You can't run now. Sun God Technique: Lost Flame!" Terumi pushed his hands together to the sky as a large flame pillar rose up from him, shined over the area.

"It's warm." The girl said a loud. Terumi raised his eyebrow under Apollo's mask, "Eh?"

"N-No. It's nothing! Go away!" Suddenly, a cyclone of red hairs flew toward to Terumi. He grabbed it by his hand and tossed it away

"Geh! You made me mad now! Sun God Wrath: GRAND CROSS!" A giant light cross appeared on the sky and slammed down to the girl, made her scream in pain. Terumi disabled Apollo as he walked to the girl, who couldn't stand up

"Hey, what's your name? And why did you steal things of that village?"asked gently Terumi. The girl saw him and mumbled in fear, "G-G-God Slayer?!"

"Easy, easy. Now tell me your name first."

"F-Flare. Flare Corona."answered Flare as she still shook in fear.

"Flare? That's a lovely name. So, why did you steal the things?"asked Terumi

"I was cold and hungry so I asked them for clothes and food. But they hit me, called me freak so I had no choice but stealing. Please! Don't take me to that village!"begged Flare. Terumi closed his eyes, lost in thought

(_If I bring her back to the village, they definitely will beat up her or kill her. But if I don't do that, they will report this back to the Guild. Man, that's a problem….Ah!_)

"M-Mister God Slayer, what's wrong?"asked Flare. Terumi opened his eyes again and said, "Don't worry, I will bring you to-"

"NO, DON'T TAKE ME TO THAT VILLAGE, PLEASEE!"screamed Flare. Terumi had to cover his ears, "Ouch, my ears! Wait for me to finish. I will bring you back to that village, you will say sorry to them. If they try to kill you, they will have to kill me first. Is that alright?"

"U-Um. You promise, right?" Flare asked him, relieved a bit

"Yup, this Terumi's never break his promise. Let's go."

/At the village/

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU BITCH!" A man saw Flare and intended to kill her with his knife but Terumi stepped before her, blocked the bullets by his arms

"Everyone, please wait a minute. Flare, tell them." Flare nodded and bowed to the villagers,"I'm, sorry. I promise I won't do that again."

"You think just saying sorry is done?!" Another man tried to stab her by his blade but once again Terumi stopped the blade

"She has apologized to you already. I will take her to the Council and report them about her doings. Is that satisfied you?"said Terumi with a death glare. The elder gulped and nodded

"Good. Now where is my reward?" Terumi asked as the elder ordered a man to bring box which contained a lot of jewels

"This is five million jewels as your reward. Now get out of here."hissed the man as he earned a punch which sent him to the sky by Terumi

"Thank you. I don't need to stay at this shitty place. Let's go, Flare."

"H-Hai."

/At Fairy Tail Guild Building/

"Stay here, Flare. I will talk to Master."said Terumi as Flare nodded. He then headed to Makarov who drank the beer at the bar and whispered something to him. Meanwhile, the others stared Terumi in anger and looked at Flare with perverted eyes due to her big boobs and sexy clothes. Terumi walked back to her

"Alright, now you're a Fairy Tail member. Oi, Mirajane-san."

"Yes?"replied coldly Mira. Terumi shrugged, "Help Flare with the mark, okay? I have to return to the group. MAGATSU IZANAGI!" The calamity armor enveloped him as he dissolved into the air

/At the Nirvana Ruin, Lucy vs Angel/

"Being killed by yourself…Don't you just feel pathetic?" Angel mocked as she watched Gemini kicking and punching Lucy

"AAAAAH!"screamed Lucy, "*cough* *cough* Damn you *cough*" Despite the pain, Lucy still glared Angel angrily

"Oh, what's this? I don't like your attitude."said Angel

"Release…Aries…*cough*" "She was treated so horribly by her last owner and…" Gemini interrupted her by slashing her right arm

"AAAAH!" A Gemini prepared to slash again, a large spear blocked the sword

"What the?!" Terumi appeared from the air. Angel sputtered, "G-G-God S-Slayer, YUUKI TERUMI!"

"Yes. Long time no see, _Angel._ Where is Brain?"asked Terumi with a calm yet dark tone

"W-What?!"

"So you're a stubborn girl, eh?" Terumi disabled Magatsu Izanagi and summoned Ouroboros, "Search Brain." The snake nodded and flew away. He turned to Angel, who shook in fear

"T-Terumi, I-I"

"I'm disappointed at you, Angel. CRONOS!" The golden armor enveloped Terumi (the persona Cronos/Chronos in Persona 2 duology).

"G-God of TIME!?"exclaimed Angel and Gemini. Lucy just stared in confusion

"Time God Technique: QUICKSILVER!" A white field came out from him and surrounded the entire area. Everything inside the field was frozen, except Terumi. He then turned to Lucy

"What's your name?"

"I-It's Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy nervously replied. Terumi glanced to Lucy's body for a while then proclaimed

"I have to admit that Salamander has a good taste."

"Huh?"

"Your boobs, your butt, …They are PERFECT! I bet you, will, fall to Salamander soon." Lucy's face reddened at this, "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?"

"I'm telling the truth."chuckled Terumi before turning back to the time-frozen Angel and Gemini, "I will do this for you as your fellow member. Time God Wrath: WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" A big clock appeared on the sky and started rotating. The golden needle on the clock stopped at 'DEAD AND ALIVE' circle (it's mean that Terumi will unleash a deadly attack to Angel and Gemini but not strong enough to kill them) as Terumi smirked behind the mask, "Good. GRAND CROSS!" A light cross appeared on the sky and slammed down to Oracion Seis's celestial mage and the spirit. The time-space distortion field and the celestial spirit disappeared after that

"GAH!"screamed Angel in agony. Terumi disabled Chronos as he walked to the fallen mage.

"Angel…"mumbled Terumi enough for him and Angel can be heard. She weakly stared at him, "Y-You will kill me?"

"Yes and no, just this." He grabbed Angel's face at her chin gently and pulled it closer to him.

"What are you – Mmmph!" She was silenced by a heated yet passionately from Terumi. It severed her bond with Brain and the Oracion Seis guild mark on her body also disappeared. They soon detached from each other to breathe

"Feeling good?"asked Terumi with a smile which Angel shyly nodded. Lucy (and Hibiki) watched with their jaws dropped to the ground, even the sickening Natsu on the wooden boat

"Good. Next is Cobra."said Terumi. Angel blushed hard as she exclaimed

"Don't tell me you will…"

"No, I'm not gay. I will use God's Sword to cut the link so don't let your imagination get wild." Terumi deadpanned at Angel as he switched to Magatsu Izanagi and created a portal. The mages, included Lucy who had to carry Natsu,

Meanwhile

"Gah!" groaned Brain after one more prayer on his face disappeared, "I-Impossible, Angel as well? No, she can't be defeated that easily, unless _him_."mumbled Brain

At the Nirvana's seal

"Here we are…" Terumi stopped as he saw Jellal and Erza front of him, "Eeh, what did I miss?"

"_Terumi-aniki?! What is he doing here with Angel and those mages?_"thought surprisingly Cobra while hiding behind the rock wall

"I know you're there, Cob."said aloud Terumi that shocked Cobra. He had no choice but got out of his cover, "H-How did you?"

"Magatsu Izanagi rules over the time and space so it's obviously."replied Terumi with a narrow tone. He then turned to Erza, "Oh, we meet again, Titania. And explain to me how did he get here?" He pointed to the dumbfounded Jellal.

"I-I don't know as well."

"Hm, I see."said Terumi as Magatsu Izanagi disappeared. He flipped over the hood as he readied in fighting stance and waved his hand as a taunt, "**Come on.**"

"Keh, Poison Dragon's IRON FIST!" Cobra charged at Terumi with poison-covered fist. Terumi countered, "JAGAKU!" He performed a dashing punch that not only blocked Cobra first, but also sent him flying before throwing a chain to slam him to the ground

"GAH!"

"Not over yet, GARENGEKI!" He rapidly stomped on Cobra' head before kicking him away

"**Heh, too easy**."grinned Terumi. Cobra slowly stood up, "Don't get cocky yet, aniki. Poison Dragon's FANG THRUST!" Cobra created a red magic circle and generated a large poison snake head-like fang and sent it to Terumi

"Snake? MESSENGA!" Terumi yelled as he wrapped himself in an aura of massive green snake head and cancelled the poison attack. Cobra was lucky enough to dodge the incoming distortion drive.

"Phew, that was close –"

"You think so? NIGHTMARE REAPER!" Blue flames surrounded Terumi as Angel and Cobra opened wide their eyes in fear, "G-GOD FORCE?!"

"Huh, what's that? Never mind, have to do quick. OROCHIZANTOU," Terumi materialized two Ouroboros's chains and threw them to Cobra which paralyzed him. The God Slayer then opened a dimension portal that a dozen of green snake head energy emerged from it and attacked the Dragon Slayer

"AAAAAAH!"screamed painfully Cobra. Cubellios wanted to save its master but it couldn't

"And now." He summoned Kusanagi and slashed Cobra but carefully not damaged him to cut the link between him and Brain

"Done –hey!" Cobra collapsed due to Terumi's last attack. Terumi ran to him and slapped him with Deadpool-style, "Wake up, Cob. Wake up, wake up, you stuuuupid brat. Wake uuuuuup!"

"OWWWWWW!" Cobra shot up and yelled.

"That's for sleeping while I'm talking."said Terumi with a troll face and laughed.

"Um, what's going on?"asked timidly Angel.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. From today, you guys are no longer Oracion Seis's members." This shocked not only Angel and Cobra but also Natsu, Lucy (whose clothes were replaced by Virgo) and the others as well

"Well well well, so you're betraying me as well, Angel, Cobra."said Brain as he stepped out from a brush. Terumi instantly noticed him, "Oh, green brain. So you and Midnight are the only ones left, eh. Gotta finish quick, CU CHULAINN!" A white armor (the Soul Hackers/Devil Survivor 1 +2 design, no mask) enveloped Terumi and a light green spear appeared on his hand.

"T-T-The GAE BOLG ?!"exclaimed Angel, Cobra and Erza.

"Gae Bolg?"

"The cursed spear that can impale the heart of any living creature, include demons."explained Erza while thinking, "_How did he obtain that ?_"

"Hey Terumi, that guy's Oracion Seis guild master. At least leave us this guy."said Natsu as he cracked his fists. Gray did the same.

"If you guys insist, go on."

/5 minutes later/

"Hmp, these ARE Fairy Tail's best mages? Pathetic."mocked Brain before widening his eyes in fear

"Hoho, let's see if _Zero _can take this."smirked Terumi as he jumped and readied Gae Bolg, "GAE BOLG, PIERCE THAT MAN'S HEART FOR ME!" And then he threw the spear with all of his might to Brain. Suddenly, Midnight appeared from nowhere and shielded Brain by taking the attack

"M-MIDNIGHT!"yelled Brain but his words couldn't reach Midnight. The final Prayer had been removed as Zero switched with Brain, "Hahahahaha, now I'm FREE! I will use Nirvana to rebuild the world to my liking! MUWAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tch. Cob,"

"Aniki?"

"You and Fairy Tail's mages deal with him and buy some time for me, I have to focus my magic."whispered Terumi. Cobra heard and shouted, "You don't mean?!"

"Yes, the Megidoplasma."said Terumi before disabling Cu Chulainn and created an invisible barrier to protect him while concentrating his magic

"Heh, no problem. Hey Angel, we will temporary cooperate with those idiot mages. Poison Dragon's ROAR!"

"CAELUM!"

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"Ice Make: GEYSER!"

"HAAAAAH!" Erza equipped the Heaven's Wheel armor and sent the Trinity Sword to Zero along with the others attacks

"Mudana! DARK CAPRICCIO!" Zero countered with a darkness-element beam from his hand

"AAAAAARGH!"

"Not over yet!"yelled Zero as he used Dark Capriccio as a beam whip and swung at Cobra and Angel first, "You traitors don't deserve to live. HAHAHAHA!"

"Damn it. GARGH!"screamed Cobra in agony as the whip bound him tight

"Cobra! AAAAAH!"screamed Angel as well

"Let them go! Fire Dragon's IRON FIST!" Natsu engulfed his fist with flame and rushed to Zero but was blocked.

"Ice Make: LANCE!"

"PENTAGON SWORD!"

"I said USELESS! DARK GRAVITY!" Zero threw Cobra and Angel aside and unleashed a powerful gravity spell that forced the others to the ground

"ARGH!"

"Enough!" Terumi finished mediating as the barrier disappeared.

"So you have finished, O Mighty Baal."mocked Zero while laughing. Terumi stared confusedly behind the hood, "Baal? Who? Don't care. Limiter Lock, release." A thunder struck Terumi from the sky as blue flames surrounded him. His golden gleaming eyes could be seen even though the hood covered them.

"MIZUCHI REKKAZAN!" Terumi trapped Zero with Ouroboros and pulled him closer as he slashed wildly then finished with a following-up of Messenga and Ouja Zanrouga

"You cocky fallen god! Kuargh!"screamed Zero

"Cob, get out of here with everyone. I will make a firework."said Terumi as Cobra and everyone did like he said. Terumi then grabbed Zero and threw him to the prepare-to-move Nirvana

"DIE! GENESIS ZERO!" Zero then unleashed his strongest spell to Terumi, who smirked

"How about you die first! MEGIDO…" Terumi opened wide his mouth, "PLASMAAAAAAAA!" and released a large quantity of Almighty-element beam to counter the Genesis Zero.

"Hahaha, even if you are in your full power, you can't beat me!"

"Let's see about that. Salamander, let's do it. Poison Dragon's "

"Yeah right! Fire Dragon's "

""ROAAAAAAR!"" The Dragon Slayers used their roars to add more power for Megidoplasma

"What the?!" Zero swore that he saw the images of two dragons roaring and the Almighty, Baal, glaring hard at him before being pushed back and vanished with the Nirvana

"Phew, that was close."said Terumi as he let out a long breath, "_But strange, why did that guy say ? Baal? Have to find about it later._"

A/N 2: well, it's done. Sorry for not updating, enjoy it guys

I will rename the 'Yamato' to Muramasa.


End file.
